speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Linnet Ellery series
Linnet Ellery series by Phillipa Bornikova aka Melinda M. Snodgrass. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Author's Description What happens when The Firm meets Anita Blake? You get the Halls of Power – our modern world, but twisted. Law, finance, the military and politics are under the sway of long-lived vampires, werewolves and the elven Alfar. Humans make the best of rule by “the spooks,” and contend among themselves to affiliate with the powers that be in order to avoid becoming their prey. Very loyal humans are rewarded with power over other women and men. Very lucky humans are selected to join the vampires, werewolves and elves – or on occasion, to live at the Seelie Court. Linnet Ellery is the offspring of an affluent Connecticut family dating back to Colonial times. Fresh out of law school, she’s beginning her career in a powerful New York “White-Fang” law firm. She has high hopes of eventually making partner. But strange things keep happening to her. In a workplace where some humans will eventually achieve immense power and centuries of extra lifespan, office politics can be vicious beyond belief. After some initial missteps, she finds herself sidelined and assigned to unpromising cases. Then, for no reason she can see, she becomes the target of repeated, apparently random violent attacks, escaping injury each time through increasingly improbably circumstances However, there’s apparently more to Linnet Ellery than a little old-money human privilege. More than even she knows. And as she comes to understand this, she’s going to shake up the system like you wouldn’t believe . . . ❖ ~ Urban Fantasy | melindasnodgrass.com and Fantastic Fiction Lead's Species *Lawyer Primary Supe *Vampires, werewolces, elves (Afar), Faeries What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Linnet Ellery. Books in Series Linnet Ellery series: # This Case Is Gonna Kill Me (2012) # Box Office Poison (2013) Themes World Building Setting Ishmael, McGillary and Golf Law Firm — Places: * New York City: Central Park * Brooklyn * New Jersey * Rhode Island * Virginia * Bainbridge * Roanoke * Washington * Gillford * Dubai * Paris * Bayonne * Dakota Supernatural Elements ✥ vampires, Werewolves, Álfar (faeries), elves , , , Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Securitech: * Seelie Court: * SAG: Screen Actors Guild—the president of SAG forces the two sides of the guild into arbitration; World ✥ Some of the leading celebrities on the big screen are Álfar (Fae), their agents are werewolves and vampires draw up the contracts. To a great extent, this is life in the mainstream, but it’s not without its complications. So this book has three different groups who live and work in human America. Obviously both vampires and werewolves used to be human. No-one is entirely sure who or what the Álfar are. But one thing is clear. These people are taking work from the “humans” and it’s time they were sent back where they came from. As a first step, a Humans First organisation is arguing for a racial law to prevent a marriage from being valid between a human and one of these “others”, cf the miscegenation laws in some US states, Nazi Germany, South Africa, etc. ~ Box Office Poison by Phillipa Bornikova | Thinking about books ✥ The basic story surrounds a twenty-something woman, fresh out of law school; vampires, Alfar (fae) and werewolves out of the closet; questions of identity, dating, rolling briefcases and shopping; Bornikova takes familiar chick-lit and urban-fantasy elements and writes them well, with a side helping of grrl-power that involves a combination of determination, intellect, justice, solidarity, blind luck and not one single roundhouse kick. ~ Book Reviews Forevermore | Carol Protagonist ✥ A Radcliff/Yale human graduate now working as an associate for the firm. She was fostered by a high powered vampire family. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—This Case Is Gonna Kill Me (2012): What happens when The Firm meets Anita Blake? You get the Halls of Power—our modern world, but twisted. Law, finance, the military, and politics are under the sway of long-lived vampires, werewolves, and the elven Alfar. Humans make the best of rule by “the Spooks,” and contend among themselves to affiliate with the powers-that-be, in order to avoid becoming their prey. Very loyal humans are rewarded with power over other women and men. Very lucky humans are selected to join the vampires, werewolves, and elves—or, on occasion, to live at the Seelie Court. Linnet Ellery is the offspring of an affluent Connecticut family dating back to Colonial times. Fresh out of law school, she’s beginning her career in a powerful New York “white fang” law firm. She has high hopes of eventually making partner. But strange things keep happening to her. In a workplace where some humans will eventually achieve immense power and centuries of extra lifespan, office politics can be vicious beyond belief. After some initial missteps, she finds herself sidelined and assigned to unpromising cases. Then, for no reason she can see, she becomes the target of repeated, apparently random violent attacks, escaping injury each time through increasingly improbable circumstances. However, there’s apparently more to Linnet Ellery than a little old-money human privilege. More than even she knows. And as she comes to understand this, she’s going to shake up the system like you wouldn’t believe…. ~ Goodreads | This Case Is Gonna Kill Me (Linnet Ellery #1) by Phillipa Bornikova — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO—Box Office Poison (2013): What happens when exquisitely beautiful elves start getting all the roles in Hollywood? Human actors sue, that's what. In a desperate attempt to keep the squabbling inside the Screen Actors Guild from going public, the president of SAG forces the two sides into arbitration. Enter Linnet Ellery, a human lawyer working for a vampire law firm, to serve as arbitrator. Linnet discovers that there are sinister forces at work in Tinsel Town determined to shatter the fragile peace between elves, vampires, werewolves, and humans. Someone has been coercing famous elven actors into committing sudden and terrible acts of violence against humans in a series of tragedies that could turn the tide of public opinion against all the supernatural Powers. During the course of her investigations Linnet realizes that a puzzling secret surrounds her, and that a strange power has been affecting the very course of her life. . . . At the publisher's request, this title is being sold without Digital Rights Management software (DRM) applied. ~ Box Office Poison (Linnet Ellery, book 2) by Phillipa Bornikova ~ FF Category:Series